


Unhealthy

by Glitched_freak



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Break Up, College, Desperation, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Financial Issues, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Mental Breakdown, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow To Update, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_freak/pseuds/Glitched_freak
Summary: Suffering from financial problems and the support from the newest member of the RFA, Zen had no choice but to look to probably one of the worst people to seek help from; Echo Girl. Of course, he acted very well that he was into her as much as she was into him, but even as a bystander, you could see right through his lies.





	Unhealthy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on this website, so I don't know how it will go... I also haven't written anything in a while due to writers' block, until this idea popped into my head and formed something more. Please, correct any spelling mistakes in the comments below if you find anything!

Looking at the small TV placed in the corner of the bar, you sighed. "Hey, hey!" Your male friend yelled into your ear, waving a hand in front of your face. Looking over, he handed you another bottle of beer, which you graciously accepted the offer. "Sorry," you apologized, realizing you were zoning out. "College Hasn't been going too well. Lota stress, y'know?" He nodded in understanding," Yeah, its fine... You're not the only one tuning me out, isn't that right, Shelly." You looked over his shoulder at the woman sitting behind him, tapping vigorously on her phone. The both of you stared at her as her voice got higher and louder until she screamed like a teenage girl getting expensive shoes on her birthday.

"(Y/N)! MenMen! Look!" You squinted, seeing that she pulled up a website from the local theatre. Apparently, there was a new show that was holding auditions in two weeks, and it was about the bestselling romance novel, 'Tangled up in You'. Menteur, or 'MenMen,' for short, looked at you with hopeful eyes. "No, no. Don't give me that look. Did you not just hear me?" You refused to make eye contact with MenMen, already knowing that he had a disappointed expression on his face. "Like I said, I'm already stressed out from coll-" "Then why don't you just get an acting career like shelly and I? You're an amazing actor! I'm sure they would love to have you as the lead role!" You flinched at his words, knowing that he might be right, but you haven't acted in big-time shows since high school. You shook your head, trying to find something to change the painful subject of your life choices. It was then you saw the news on the small TV once again, and a specific name caught your eye.

"Speaking of actors, look at the TV." You pointed toward the screen where an all too familiar face came on. "Hyun Ryu..." Shelly said, putting her hands on either side of her face, swaying with awe. "The most gorgeous man alive... Too bad he's taken." "Yeah, He's lucky to be with one of the richest women, Echo Girl..." MenMen chimed in.

"An untouchable couple!"

"Unbreakable!"

"Unstoppable!"

"...Unhealthy." They both snap their heads in your direction, your mouth suddenly becoming dry with a loss for words. "What was that?" MenMen looked at you.

"U-Unhealthy..." Your eyes were glued to the bottle you held in your hands. "What do you mean, (Y/N)? You're sensing 'it,' again, aren't you?" MenMen questioned, his gaze boring down on you. "It? WHats 'it'?" Shelly asked, confused.

"I've always been able to see lies through people's emotions. Zen and Echo Girl's relationship is just another Betty McAuny scenario." "Betty... who?" Both you and MenMen forgot that Shelly wasn't present during your teenage years. MenMen explained,"Betty was probably the ugliest girl in high school by far, but since she was also the richest by far, nobody bothered her in fear of getting sued by her rich parents. Jhonny Faston was someone in our school who looked like he came out of Grease, and every girl wanted to be with him. Betty didn't particularly like him because of his personality, so she craved to date him for his style, to gain popularity. So when Jhonny accidentally hit Betty with his car, he dated her to get out of the gaping fine her parents sued him for. Of course, Everyone knew that their relationship was fake, but they acted as if it was real until someone hotter came into Betty's view, and just like that, it was over and they never spoke again." Shelly's eyes widened, her mouth slightly ajar. "But, that's not them! they're always so happy together!"

"Echo Girl might, but Zen's smile is faked. His smile doesn't reach as high as Echo Girl's, and whenever they're interviewed, Zen never really says anything except 'yes' and 'no.' It's a one-sided relationship, really, and it looks like Echo girl only loves him for his looks." MenMen and Shelly looked back to the Television, Zen's face taking up the screen as he nodded his head, a small but convincing smile on his face. MenMen's face contorted into a frown "Now that you say it, he doesn't look really happy at all. Poor guy... There's probably some problem between the two." The three of you sighed simultaneously, sipping your different types of beer shortly after. It was silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence between the three of you. Just then, MenMen spoke up, his face brightened. "Hey! You know, I'm in a small play with him right now, so maybe I can ask him! If he even wants to respond, though..." Both you and Shelly agreed, since curiosity and infected your minds.

Shelly looked a bit surprised when she turned her screen brightness up. "It's eleven already! (Y/N), didn't you say you had a test tomorrow?" Your eyes widened, terror seeping into the deepest pores of your face, contorting your look into one of pure fear. "Shit! I gotta go, see you later!" Before either of them could say anything, you placed three $10 dollar bills on the counter and bolted out, driving back to your apartment in your 2000 convertible. You didn't remember much after that, flopping on your bed once you had reached your apartment, and falling asleep until your alarm went off early.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day came quickly, and as usual, you were running late. You ran into class tying your hair in a messy ponytail. practically jumping into your seat as the bell rang, your friend, Yoosung, looked over at you with a worried look. "Everything okay? You look out of breath." You nodded, explaining that you were just out with friends. Nodding in understanding, he switched his focus to the teacher that just entered the room with a stack of papers. Yoosung was a good friend and all, but his obsession with games caused a big problem in his study time. A paper was passed in front of you, and the class went silent, the sound of pencils scraping across paper the only audible thing aside from the occasional coughs and eraser sounds.

 

* * *

 

 

You already knew you failed the test, the negative thoughts distracting you from other classes. Soon enough, the day was over, and to your surprise, MenMen called you. "Hello?" You heard an overly dramatic gasp of relief followed by MenMen's voice. "Thank god you picked up! I thought I was going to die!" A sarcastic laugh escaped your lips. "What fast food joint do you want me to bring?" You could hear the smile in his voice, glad he had a friend that knew what he wanted. (Probably because he called so many times.) "SubZero sub joint, please!" You told him you'll be there in ten, and drove over to SubZero and picked up two Footlongs, and headed over to the theatre where MenMen 'Starved.'

The theatre was fairly large for such a small production, but it gave a vibe that welcomed anyone who entered. You knew a few people who were onstage, some from your old high school productions, and some from old plays MenMen was in with. Of course, Zen was easy to pick out from the crowd, but you paid more attention to MenMen, who seemed to notice your presence, glancing at you every moment he could... or more likely glancing at the bag in your hand. You took a seat and waited for the scene they were rehearsing was over. Once it was, and everyone was said to take five, he hurried over and stuffed his face with his ham sub sandwich, saying a quick thank you. "Hey," He said through mouthfuls. "Why don't you stay until practice is over tonight? Maybe it'll bring up some old memories." You knew his intention was to make you join acting again, but you knew better. either way, you decided to stay until it was over, just in case you couldn't make it to the show. Sitting back, you watched as the actors danced and sang their musical numbers as if they were a part of the world itself. The rehearsal was over before you knew it, and MenMen hurried home, needing to feed his dog. You climbed into your car, putting the key in the engine and turning it... and turning it... and turning it... nothing.

"come on!" you yelled. "Not now!" You groaned as you got out of your car, deciding to walk home. You Stood at the curb for a minute, letting the cool twilight air hit your steaming face. Once you've cooled down enough, you started to walk, but a familiar voice came from behind. "What's a pretty lady like you doing out here?" You knew it was Zen, so you lightly turned your head from side to side to see who he was talking to. A low chuckle came out from behind. "I'm talking to you." Turning, you came face to face with the actor, who had a playful smile on his face. You raised an eyebrow at him. "I was just... walking home..." You turned on your heel to avoid further communication with him, but he followed. "Why are you walking with me?" You sneered with just enough annoyance to make it noticeable. He waved off your hint of annoyance, continuing to follow you. "It would be unpolite if I let you walk home alone when it's getting dark. Lots of burglars out, you know."

You could tell from his voice that he was just trying to make a friend, but your patience is cut short due to your fatigue and broken down car you need to get in the morning. Looking up at him, you hissed, "Don't you have a girlfriend to be running home to?" Zen went quiet for a moment but still followed close behind. You continued," Actually, do you even really love her? You don't look like you do. That smile can fool the average joe, but not me." Zen frowned at you. "I do love her." You looked at him as if he was eating a shoe. "Really? You never smile at her like you do after performances. And what about those interviews? You only nod your head and agree. Why not answer a question for a change, huh? Prove it that you love her, that you would put her in front of everything. Look! I'm not a fan of echo girl! If you love her, then just leave me the fuck alone, man!" You stomped off, not hearing his footsteps behind. Relieved, you walked back to your apartment, reaching the door just as guilt started to sit in. Yeah, you felt guilty for yelling, but what human being wont yell if their car broke down and you had to walk with someone who doesn't know what you're going through. 'I'll just have to go tomorrow and apologize, since I need to get my car, anyways.'

* * *

 

As soon as Zen got back to his apartment, he felt two cold arms wrap around his waist.

"You're home late, hun~" Zen shivered at her words, hearing your words echo through his mind, guilt rising in his chest. "You forgot to pay rent... I'm going to have to punish you... but that's fine. It's never too late to have some fun~" Her breath smelled of wine, her top 3 buttons of her dress already undone.

_You never smile at her like you do after performances._

Echo girl pushed him onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. "C'mon, baby... lemme hear it." Her words were slurred as she trailed her hands down his toned chest.

_You only nod your head and agree._

Her words all of a sudden couldn't be heard, Zen's vision going blurry. He could feel her trying to unbuckle his pants with her shaky hands.

_Just leave me the fuck alone, man!_

"You're right..." Zen was able to muster between shallow breaths. His girlfriend looked up at him. "So you want me to punish you?" Zen was able to see her eyes through his blurred vision. "No..." She stopped with her motions, his belt now undone. "I... can't" She squeezed his thigh. " _What do you mean, sweetheart?_ " Zen regained sight, looking her straight in the eyes.

_"I...Don't love you."_

 


End file.
